Alien Sturm
is an alien race that appeared in Ultraman Geed. History Pre-Ultraman Geed Alien Sturm lived on Planet Sturm, a beautiful planet which had a rich culture, as stated by Kei. But, everything was destroyed because of "savages", now leaving it a burning wasteland that still burns to present day. The light from their homeworld can be seen in Okinawa for a few minutes every 30 years. Trivia *It was unknown how Planet Sturm and its inhabitants perished. Judging from Kei's own words, it is heavily implied to be a result of invaders, or a massive civil war. Ultraman Geed A single member appeared in the series as Kei Fukuide, a servant of Ultraman Belial who poses as a sci-fi writer in the daylight. His true nature was briefly foreshadowed by Ultraman Zero as "a person not from Earth", with two episodes later revealed his race's identity through his forcefield energy. Trivia *Thanks to Kei, this is the first alien race to make their debut in Ultraman Geed. *The race's name is based on Rikki Stormgren, the U.N. secretary general from Arthur C. Clarke's Childhood's End. However, sturm is German for both storm and assault. Powers and Weapons : The natural organ of Alien Sturm outside their human-like appearance. Its function includes: **Energy Transmutation: The Sturm Organ is capable of convert/manipulate/reverse the nature of energy, such as turning heat into cold. Kei used it per Belial's orders to corrupt the power of six Ultra Capsules, which forcefully transforms him into Pedanium Zetton. ** : The signature ability of a Sturm is to erect a force-field consisting of reddish pentagons. This trait allows Zero to identify Kei's true identity in general. *Teleportation: Alien Sturm can teleport, seemingly by dissolving their body before reconstituting at a different location. *Deflection: Alien Sturm can block attacks by simply raising their palm and generating an invisible field of energy to deflect/block projectiles. IMG 1179.jpg|Astral Projection MentalblastKei.jpg|Psychic Burst IMG 1173.jpg|Strum Organ IMG 1175.jpg|Energy Transmutation KeiForcefield.png|Strum Barrier IMG 1245.jpg|Teleportation KeiShield.PNG|Deflection - Kei Fukuide= * : From his own chest, Kei releases Carellen Element which would attract the Childhood Radiation and glued them to the bodies of living beings, thus creating the Little Star phenomenon. *Intelligence: Kei was able to create Riku using a sample of Belial's genetic code, implying he has great scientific ability in the field of biology. He also seems to be an expert schemer hatching plans that only seem to fail due to unexpected variables. * : He has a Riser, same as Riku's. He obtained this by stealing it from the Land of Light. **Kaiju Summon: Apart from allowing him to Fusion Rise, Kei can use the Riser to manifest a Kaiju by scanning it's respective Kaiju Capsules. *Kaiju Capsules: Kei has the Kaiju Capsules, as a purpose to summon Kaiju or combine them into Belial Fusion Monsters through his Riser. He can also create them by drawing a blank Ultra Capsule to absorb a defeated Kaiju's remains. *Ultra Capsules: Kei was temporarily in possession of Riku's Ultra Capsules after stealing from Riku after his first battle with Riku as Pedanium Zetton. His own use is to convert the Ultra Capsules powers into malicious energy and transforms into Pedanium Zetton. *Cane: Not so much of a weapon, but it is capable of knocking an Alien Neril and engaing in sword combat with Laiha. *Dark Energy: Bestowed from Ultraman Belial, Kei possesses dark energies which serves as the main key of Fusion Rise into Belial Fusion Monsters. It appears that he needs to replenish his dark energy periodically. Whenever he uses them, a gleeful laughter of Belial can be heard from the background. **Energy Shockwave: Kei can send a purple shockwave from his hands, this is strong enough to kill a Dada. **Energy Blast: Kei can fire a blast of red energy from his hands. **Energy Punch: Kei charges his fist with dark energy and punches the opponent. He does this to Riku, although he appears unscratched, partially due to his inhuman traits. **Little Star Detection: Through Kei's own eyes, he is capable of detecting Little Star energy matters even from a distance. He retains these when transformed into Belial Fusion Monsters. KeiCarellan.png|Childhood Radiation IMG 2146.JPG|Riser IMG 2147.JPG|Kaiju Capsules IMG 1176.jpg|Ultra Capsules IMG 1174.jpg|Cane IMG 0966.jpeg|Kaiju Summon IMG 2148.JPG|Dark Energy KeiBurst.gif|Energy Shockwave Kei Energy Blast.png|Energy Blast Screenshot_20170919-054227.jpg|Energy Punch Screenshot_20170722-100600.png|Little Star Detection }} Weakness The Sturm Organ is the vital part of an Alien Sturm, acting as their life support. Without it, they only have a few days to live. id:Alien Sturm Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Espers